


Late Nights and Amateur Detectives

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hana being a nosy lil shit, Implied drinking, M/M, but all in good spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Someone keeps interrupting Hana's stream and she's going to find out who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to help those who have finals this week and want to die

“Ha triple kill!  You guys like that?”

Hana leaned back in her chair and read the responses flooding into the chat room of her stream for a couple seconds while the rest of her in-game team finished off the opposing players.  Tonight she was playing Battlefield 17 and despite letting the chat room choose which weapons she should use, the MEKA pilot was still living up to her reputation as world-class gamer.

Hana leaned forward again and selected the next weapon the chat wanted her to use.  The enemy team was almost back so Hana focused and got ready to attack.  Or she was focused until she heard what sounded like a shout and laughter sound out from behind her.  Startled, she turned around and of course saw no one in her room.  Hana ignored the confusion in the hat room and instead walked over to her open window.  The sound must have some from here.  She looked out and saw no one which shouldn’t surprise her considering her room was at the end of the hall and overlooked a cliff side that extended all the way down to the ocean.  There was no room for anyone to hide out here.

Hana returned to her chair and chalked what she heard up to the in-game voice channel.  But she could have sworn it came from somewhere else.  Normally she would guess that it was Lena or Lucio shouting and laughing but both of them were away on a mission so the gamer was left confused.  In her absence the chat room had blown up with worry and confusion and her character had been killed.

“Sorry guys, just thought I heard a noise.  But I’m back and ready to get a little revenge.”

Hana heard laughing and shouting 3 more times but every time it stopped as quickly as it started and she couldn’t figure out who was making that noise and where it was coming from.  Everyone in the voice channel denied that it was them which just left Hana more confused.  Some viewers in the chat room suggested that the base was haunted and Hana entertained that joke before deciding that one of her teammates must be messing with her.  But that theory was disproved when she heard the sound for a fifth time whole she was waiting in a queue for a new round.  Hana decided she had enough and exited out of the game.

“Sorry guys but we’re going to switch things up and go find out where this sound is coming from.”

Hana switched the stream over to her phone and found a sweatshirt and some slippers. The sun had set hours ago and a chill had started settling over the base.  Hana first checked the rooms adjacent to hers but they were empty or their occupants were asleep.  Next she checked the mess hall and common room but both were empty except for a sleeping Junkrat sprawled out on one of the couches.

Hana went outside and walked around the base but found no one.  The only thing she found was McCree’s whiskey flask lying on the ground near the communication building.  It wasn’t like the cowboy to leave his flask lying around in the middle of nowhere.  Hana flashed the stream a mischievous grin and tipped the flask back over her mouth.  Only a couple drops fell out but it was enough to burn her throat and make her cough.  No wonder McCree never let her have a taste despite how much she begged him. 

After Hana recovered and assured her viewers she was okay the gamer walked into the comm building and took the stairs to the roof.  It was only a hunch that lead her up here but she had a good feeling about what she might find.  What she found was so much better than anything she could have imagined.

On the other side of the base of the comm tower, in the back corner of the roof she found a passed out McCree, his hat tipped at an awkward angle and dangerously close to slipping off of his head.  But that wasn’t the best part.  Leaning against the cowboy was a sleeping Hanzo.  In his hand was his empty sake gourd and across his lap was McCree’s serape.  Hana knew immediately that this would the source of the laughing from earlier.  It looks like the two had come up here and gotten piss drunk together before passing out. 

Hana knew that McCree and Hanzo had begrudgingly become friends over the past couple months but she didn’t know they had become this close.  Hanzo rarely let his guard down around the team; to get him drunk enough to pass out on top of the roof was something Hana thought would be impossible. 

The MEKA pilot could barely contain her surprise and excitement which only became harder when she saw that the fingers of Hanzo’s free hand were tangled with McCree’s real ones.  Hana looked at her phone and saw similar reactions in the chat room.  Hana snapped a quick picture and ran off the roof before she accidentally woke the two men up. 

Once safely back in her room Hana squealed with joy and answered the questions that were filling the chat room.  After a couple hours she signed off then texted the picture to Lena, Lucio, and Genji.  They just had to see this.  Despite being on a mission they tested back almost instantly. 

 

 **Lucio:** I thought they hated each other?

 **Lena:** What!  How did this happen w/o anyone finding out?  I thought I knew all of the gossip on base?

 **Genji:** Oh I totally knew this was going to happen

 **Lena:** No u didn’t u liar

 **Genji:** Did too! My brother couldn’t be more obvious w/ his puppy crush

 **Hana:** Ur bro, the same bro who didn’t talk to anyone the first 3 weeks he was here, who deadpans all of his ‘jokes’, who has the best resting bitch face I’ve ever seen?  Are u sure we’re talking about the same bro here???

 **Lucio:** Ok but how did Eastwood not give anything away?? I would have thought he wouldn’t be able to shut up about something like this

 **Genji:** My brother can be very persuasive when he wants something

 **Lena:** And Jesse always played the important things close to the heart.  I remember that from the old days…

 

The four continued to talk for a while until the three on mission had to get back to work.  Hana flopped down on her bed, exhausted, after turning off her phone. 

The next morning she found the men of the hour sitting in the kitchen nursing some wicked hangovers.  Hana couldn’t help teasing them a little as she grabbed her favorite cereal and chocolate milk from the fridge.

“Hey boys, looks like you had a fun night.  I hope you guys didn’t stay up too late and got some good sleep.”

Hana saw Hanzo’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink before he buried his face into his mug of tea.  McCree just huffed and grumbled something about Hana being one to talk about getting enough sleep.

“Oh, and by the way McCree,” Hana continued as she pulled out his flask from her sweatshirt pocket and tossed it at him, “I found this outside last night.  You should be more careful where you leave your things.”

McCree barely managed to catch the metal container before it hit his face.  Hana just laughed and walked out of the room with her breakfast.  This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: cryptidhanzoshimada


End file.
